paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup in a Tree?
Synopsys When Maui has a jetpack malfunction and he crashes into a tree finding a daushound puppy and brings her to the lookout will Ryder find her a home or has she already found one Note. When Maui mentons his family I am Asuming! Idk what his Bio is yet so I just guessed I will fix it once Morgan adds his Bio Characters * Cedar * Maui * Skye * Ryder * Carly * Crescent Story Maui was teasing out some tricks with his jet-pack in the field. He has just gone up and was about to hit the peak of his loop when suddenly he felt himself go off balance. He tried to gain control again but something wasn't working with his jetpack. He cursed himself out, the only test were he didn't bring his emergency parachute. He watched ahead of him and noticed he was hurtling towards the forest. Specifically a very disheveled tree that looked like ti could break down any second. He covered his eyes and waited for impact. Cedar was sitting in her tree listening to her chipmunk friend when suddenly she heard something like a jetpack. She sat up, but soon enough the sound died out so she relaxed laying back down. All of a sudden the tree shook and she heard it crack The light of the day started to flood into the trunk and she leaned over so the broken part of the tree didn't hit her head. She heard the tree fall on the other side of her and looked around to see who had broken her home. She sat up growling a bit. “Alright, whoever thinks they can parade in her and just break down my..” She started but when she saw the orange and tan lump lying on the ground she got worried. She walked over and moves a tree branch out of the way. She didn't recognize the pup but he looked hurt possibly dead. Suddenly the lump groaned and moved. She jumped back. “Owww, what happened?” The pup said sitting up and rubbing his head. “Umm...you crashed..” Cedar said trying to see if the pup needed any help. “Gosh darn it!” He said shaking his head too get the twigs and stuff out of his ears. “So whats you're name?” Cedar asked him. “Maui, darn it I busted another one!” Maui said cursing himself again, examining his jet-pack. “My names Cedar, do you need any help?” She asked him. Maui looked back at her smiling. “No im good, just a few scrapes!” he said getting up and brushing some dirt off his fur. Cedar smiled then looked back at her tree. she sighed. “Well I guess thats it for my home..” She said. Maui looked at her then the broken tree. “Hehe sorry, I can see if the Paw Patrol can find a place for you too stay?” Maui said. “Paw Patrol?” Cedar said. Maui looked taken aback. “You have never heard of the Paw Patrol?!” “No, I have lived in that tree my whole life!” Cedar replied. Maui was again shocked. “Oh well lets go see if the Paw Patrol can help at all!” Maui said running. Cedar followed him. Soon they revealed a big metal structure similar to a tree. Cedar looked up at it, in awe of it. “Yup, thats the lookout, I envy my sister who gets to stay there every day, at least I have a good family!” Maui said. “Wow..” Was all Cedar could manage before suddenly the paw flashed and she heard a loud voice. “Paw Patrol too the lookout!” Cedar looked around trying to find the source of the voice when six pups came running towards her. She staggered back and ran out of the way as the pups jumped into the metal building. Maui walked over to her. “Come on they won't mind!” Maui said running inside and standing beside a cockapoo that looked similar too him. “Hey Bro!” The pup said Hugging Maui. “Hey Sis!” he replied giving her a hug back. Cedar nervously walked over on her stubby legs. “Heya, im Cedar..” Cedar said nervously. Maui smiled. “This is my sister Skye!” Maui said. Skye smiled at Cedar and waved. “Hi!” She said suddenly the elevator stopped and Cedar watched the other five pups jump out before Skye bounces over Cedar landing in front of a kid. Maui helped Cedar get over to the side and explained what the paw patrol did. Cedar was amazed and even got to see the pups leave. “Ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue!” Marshall said before going down the slide. Rocky followed saying his catchphrase. “Dont lose it, reuse it!” “Wow, they're such awesome pups!” Cedar said. Suddenly Ryder walked over. “Hey Maui, and who's this friend you brought with you?” Ryder said. “Hey Ryder, I found Cedar here stuck in a tree and brought her here, she needs a place to stay!” Maui said. Cedar glared at him. “YOU crashed into my tree and I wasn't exactly stuck!” Cedar replied glaring at him. Maui and Ryder laughed then Ryder looked at her. “Alright, well here if you wear this the dog catcher won't take you in..” Ryder said grabbing a collar and handing it too Cedar. She took it in one paw and wrapped it around her neck. “Thanks!” Cedar said. “You're welcome, and you can just stay in our living space, downstairs there are a few rooms lined with pillows just feel free to stay there till we find you a home!” Ryder said patting her head. She smiled then got back in the elevator walking down and sitting down. Suddenly she heard the wind speed up and something cracked. The sound wasnt very noticeable but Cedar knew something was wrong. She sat up and looked around. SHe walked outside and immediately her ears were blown over her head and she struggled to keep them out of her eyes so she could see. She heard a larger crack and looked at were it came from she looked over and saw a tree leaning a bit too much over too the side. It was a very large Oak tree and was very close to breaking. it wasn't broken yet but she could tell that it could break any second. She ran inside. “RYDER! There's something wrong!” She yelled upon running inside. “Cedar? Is something wrong?” Ryder said looking at the pups distressed face. “The big tree outside, the wind is going to knock it down right onto the lookout!” Cedar said. “Oh no!” Ryder said grabbing his pup pad and setting it too call Carly when it made a beeping noise. He looked down at it and realized that Carly had been gone for the past few days. “What's Wrong Ryder?” Cedar said looking up at him. “Carly isnt here to get the tree down!!” Ryder said. Cedar looked up at him puzzled and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could their was another creak and a breaking sound. Suddenly something Clicked in her mind and she barked up at Ryder. “Ryder I have an Idea! We need a pup that's strong and has Rope!” Cedar said. “I can Call Crescent and have him use his rope and keep, what's your plan?” Ryder asked Cedar. “If Crescent can get their rope around the tree and pull it too the side I could probably Knock it down so that it doesn't hit the lookout?” Cedar said. Ryder grabbed his pup pad. “Great Idea, you wait outside while I call Crescent out, alright?” Ryder said but Cedar had since left and was waiting outside Looking at the Tree. She watched as the wind made it fall as she stood their. Suddenly another splitting crack filled the air and she was sprayed with a shower of wood pieces. She looked around and there was no sign of another pup when suddenly she saw the tree lurch to the left. She looked up and noticed a rope tied around it when she heard the squealing of tires. She jumped onto the tree and looked over to see another pup was pulling at the tree facing away from her. She slowly made her way closer to the end trying her best not to fall when she started to Jump on it. She heard the cracks getting louder and more consistent as she tried to put pressure on the tree without falling off herself. Suddenly she felt the tree lurch downward. She clings onto it as the tree hits the ground making her shake. She stood up slightly dizzy and falls off the tree. Landing balanced enough so she could look over at Crescent and simply see him tilt his hat down then turn away. Cedar sighed laying down and passing out. The wind and wood chips whipping around her. She sat up the next day, the sun was shining and she could hear the sound of chainsaws. She looked out the window and there was a Lab mix using a saw to cut apart the tree. She ran outside and up to the larger dog. “Hey!” She called smiling. “Hey, are you that pup that figured out how to get this tree here?” The bigger pup said too Cedar. “Yeah, I just wanted to save this place.” Cedar replied. “Well you did a good job, i'm the lumberjack pup of the Paw patrol! My names Carly!” She said putting a paw out for Cedar too shake. “Nice to meet you, my names Cedar!” She said shaking it. “Anyway me and Ryder were talking and you really like it here correct?” Carly said looking down at the dachshund. “Correct.” Cedar replied. “Well we were talking and we thought that you might be able to become my trainee, the way you figured out JUST what to do with the tree in such short time was amazing!” Carly said. Cedar jumped up wrapping her arms around Carly's neck. “Yes of course!” She said. “Alright, well job one! You help me cut this tree down!” She said handing her a dog chainsaw. Cedar smiled flipping it on and working A Few weeks passed and she was now coming back from her first solo mission, she needed to do some trimming for Mr. Porter. As she came back Carly was slightly sceptical of her wide smile and her skipping mood. Carly looked at her looking her around, Cedar not taking notice when Carly had an epiphany. She smiled to herself getting back to working on what she was doing. Bugsy walked up next to her. “Cedar looks sick or something..” Bugsy said. Carly just grinned. “She's in love Bugsy, she's in Love.” She said walking back inside. Category:Koho2001s Stories